With the development of electric vehicles and the improvement of people's living standards, the electric car has become our daily transportation, especially the two wheel balance car is more practical for sightseeing or patrol.
The balance car of the prior art generally includes a first foot board, a second foot board connected and mutually rotated with the first foot board, a first wheel disposed at one end of the first food board, a second wheel disposed at one end of the second food board, a first motor installed in the first foot board and independently driving the first wheel, a second motor installed in the second foot board and independently driving the second wheel, and a balance control system installed in the first foot board or the second foot board; wherein the balance car body is moved forward, draw back, and turns by tilting the first and second foot board forward and backward, and rotating around each other.
The above-mentioned balance car is suitable use in flat ground, the structure of which is simple, it brings more fun and is well received by consumers. However, the balance car may have a big challenge to drive on uneven ground, it could cause users to fall out, and there is a big security risk.
In view of the above mentioned description, present invention provides the following technical scheme.